What The Timeline Says Will Always Happen
by AltairAuditore12
Summary: Lukas and Mathias get held up on there way home for dinner and something happens to Berwald. Once it is all said in done can they fix what the timeline has printed for their dear Nordic? LukasxBerwald and MathiasxBerwald Crappy Summary I know XD Warning: Yaoi and maybe mpreg!


**Here is a new story I have thought about writing this for a while now, tell me what you guys think and I may go on with it :) Note: This is a story strictly about the Nordics, some other characters may show but not to many, and they are very OC.**

**I do not own these characters, they are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_~Danish/Norwegian Coast-line 846 A.D.~_  
"I can't believe this!" A Dane cursed angrily as he got out of the small boat he occupied with another male, who was sighing loudly and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"If you weren't such a huge idiot we wouldn't be in this mess!" The Norwegian hissed, getting up so he could get out as well. The Dane looked at him with slit-like eyes, then with a huff he turned away and began to pull the boat off the large rock they had hit, crushing the front of the boat to pieces but thank the gods they were a bit closer to the shore then they could have been. The Norwegian jumped out, purposely splashing the Dane, and he grabbed the other side of the boat and began to help pull it to shore.  
"Thanks for the help Lukas... And I'm sorry I got us stuck out there" The Dane mumbled lightly, he hated admitting he was ever wrong, especially in front of Lukas and the Swede.  
"Don't worry yourself Mathias,"Lukas replied as he looking over at his blue-eyed companion with a very soft smile, then he looked forward again as he started pulling harder,"let's hurry this up! I'm starving and Berwald probably has dinner done already!" Mathias laughed out merrily and began pulling so hard the Norwegian was barely holding on.  
"Sounds good to me!"

_~Berwald P.O.V~_  
The Swede sighed yet again as he looked out the window, he had waited for his Danish and Norwegian companions to return home for dinner after scouting the coast line, but so far he hadn't seen them... And they were never late for dinner. '_Where are you guys?_' He thought as he walked over and sat down at their wooden table and rested his elbow atop it with his chin resting on his hand. He closed his eyes and just let his sensitive ears listen for any footsteps outside, but he let out another long breath as he only heard a small bird land on the open window seal. After another minute or two of sitting in silence and just listening to the small bird sing to him he opened his eyes and stood up gently, as to not scare the bird and walked over to it, with a small smile he carefully held his hand out and whistled, chuckling when it hopped into his hand without a second thought. He walked back towards the kitchen section of their shared cabin and got some seeds out of a bag that they would use closer to spring to plant a garden to feed the hungry little winter bird, who ate without hesitation.  
"Hungry little thing aren't you?" He chuckled softly, he watched the bird eat with a light smile, his ears not picking up at the sounds of multiple footsteps coming towards the door, til he bounced up when large hands began banging on the door, scaring the little bird to where it hopped out of the tender Swede's hands and flew to the window, spotting the group of at least five men. Berwald looked at the alarmed little bird, his eyes formed into cat-like slits and he raised his body up a bit to show he wasn't scared as he walked over to the door and opened it a bit, just enough for the men to see him and he could see them, and looked mean and not at all happy.  
"Can I help you boys?" He asked with an uncaring tone, his body language should have been telling the viking men that he didn't want to be disturbed and they should leave his house, but they didn't seem to get the hint.  
"This where Leader Mathias lives?" The one red-head in charge asked, leaning against the door-frame to look straight into the Swede's flaming sapphire eyes.  
"He does live here ja, along with Leader Lukas and myself, your Leader Berwald, so I suggest you stop leaning on my door" He hissed dangerously. He growled a bit when he heard a couple of men behind the red-head whisper '_Ohh feisty!_'  
"I see, well are the other two here as well, Leader Berwald?" The red-head asked, bowing with disrespect, coming back up to look at the sneering Swede with a smirk.  
"How dare you disrespect me, you pig!" He yelled, his hands in tight fists. The vikings began laughing now, looking at one another like they weren't scared at all of the Swede.  
"We ain't scared of ye, it's Leader Mathias we don't want to piss off" The blonde man behind the red-head laughed, til Berwald quickly escaped the house and grabbed the huge man by his throat and picked him up, growling up and the scared eyes of his prey.  
"Maybe I will have to change your minds!" He yelled as his hand constricted more around the man's choking throat. The other vikings seemed to see this plan as something they expected and all to quickly the four men ganged up on the Swede and quickly pinned him down to the snowy ground, his body snarling and withering under the weight of the large men.  
"This is why we are here, you three are too dangerous to live 'round here anymore... We can take this land without you three, you are holding us back!" The choked man managed to state, looking into Berwald's angry yet confused eyes with a dangerous smirk. '_No!_' He thought as the anger was quickly replaced with desperation as he stopped snarling and focused all his energy on escaping. He finally got enough room to get up and try to escape but they grabbed his ankles and pulled him back down, earning a nice '**crack**' sound and Berwald let out a loud scream, his one ankle in horrible pain.  
"Värdelösa grisar! Vi brydde sig för dig! (Worthless pigs! We cared for you!)" Berwald screamed in swedish as they picked him up and began carrying his withering body back to the small village.  
"Du var ligeglad for os, hvis du har du vil af lad os gøre som vi glad! ( You didn't care for us, if you did you would of let us do as we pleased!)" The red-head snorted back in Danish. '_Lukas! Mathias! Come quickly please!_' Berwald thought as he continued to struggle, but he knew that his efforts were in vain as they approached the village and more men stood at the entrance.

_~A couple hours later, sundown. Lukas P.O.V~_  
Lukas sat down in the sand exhausted, the thoughts of dinner long forgotten and the thoughts of a good nights sleep took their place. He looked up at Mathias as he finished pulling the boat closer to a rocky front so it wouldn't get swept away by the tides, then he walked over and sat down next to the Norwegian, his body just as exhausted but he managed a small chuckle  
"After that one tidal wave hit us I thought we would never get back here" He stated with an out of breath chuckle, his upper body relaxing back on his arms. Lukas nodded in agreement, but then he looked away and sighed, his hand going up to rest over his heart... When the two of them had been stuck in a bad tidal wave he had gotten a bad heartache and his mind could have swore he heard Berwald calling out to him and Mathias... That is the only reason he planted his feet into the rough sand and pulled the boat and the Dane through the tough waves and to the shore as fast as he had.  
"Somethin' wrong Lu?" Mathias asked with a look and tone of worry, usually the quiet Norwegian never looked that worried... And it was strange that he looked that worried when the Dane felt worried... His heart was hurting and he thought he sensed Berwald in trouble.  
"I think something is wrong with Berwald..."Lukas replied, looking back at Mathias with worry in his usually expressionless purple eyes, he got up and began walking down the small embankment, hoping to find a place that they could climb up and get home to the Swede they were both thinking about. Mathias quickly got up and ran after the Norwegian, slowing to a walk when he caught up with him, his eyes remaining to look down as he thought.  
"Ya think so? I was thinking the same thing... Ya don't think something horrible happened do ya?" He whispered as he finally looked up at Lukas, who sighed and stopped walking.  
"I'm not sure Mat... But all I can say since we both feel that something is wrong that something happened to him" He stated quietly, softly biting his lip in aggravation, he hoped nothing happened to the Swede...  
"Hey look!" Mathias quickly blurted out, knocking Lukas out of his negative thoughts as he opened his eyes to see a small blue bird flying right at them. Lukas stuck his hand up and the bird landed and began chirping frantically.  
"Calm yourself little one" He whispered, using his magic to understand the little bird's language.  
"It's so weird how you and Sve can do that" Mathias huffed softly and looked away, keeping an eye out for anything that could come down and sneak up on them.  
"Berwald. Trouble. Men came" The bird twitted quickly, its little wings flapping uncontrollably.  
"He says that Berwald is in trouble! Men came!" Lukas relayed, looking at Mathias who had turned back to look at the Norwegian with wide eyes.  
"Fandens! (Dammit!)" He cursed as he started running, he looked up when he saw the bird fly by and he heard Lukas' running steps behind him.  
"You better be safe dammit" Lukas cursed under his breath as he sped up to be right next to the angry Dane.


End file.
